


The day Ravi decided he should be pack alpha

by LadyPrussia



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Taekwoon, Beta Hongbin, Beta Hyuk, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Heat Sex, Hidden omega verse, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hakyeon, Omega Jaehwan, Omega Verse, Omega Wonshik, Pack Dynamics, Ravi being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Being Vixx's only alpha is normally never an issue, their omega's are more than able to make up for it. And then sometimes Wonshik decided that he should be pack alpha instead... even tho he is an omega... Luckily Taekwoon has a plan, Hongbin does not approve, but then again he is weak for Wonshik in heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in the Hidden omega verse, but can be read without it without an issues!

“I think I should be pack alpha.” To be honest it wasn’t the weirdest thing that the Vixx pack had heard Wonsik exclaim. It might not even be the weirdest thing they had heard him say today.

It was Jaehwan who ended up actually giving him a reaction. The older beta just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You are aware that you are an omega right? I know that your sub-gender doesn’t define you, but you are physically unable to be a pack alpha… And we already have a pack alpha? This is like you saying you want to start having a menstruation, it’s just not possible!”

That didn’t stop Wonsik at all. “Think about, the only mildly useful thing he does is give people the bite, and unless any of you are hiding some mildly interesting people to show us, that is probably not going to happen.” They had talked about adding more people to their pack, but there was a few problems with that.

Even the smallest chat of adding another omega made Taekwon look more or less terrified, which okay was probably understandable he already had 3 omegas to take care of. Alphas were mostly not really considered, both Hakyeon and Wonsik were extremely independant as omegas and the thought that anybody would try and take that away from them was unacceptable. That left betas… It might have been the fact that they were all slightly weirdos but most betas were just too boring for the pack… Then again most people no matter sub-gender would probably be a little too boring for them.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan looked at each other with a stare that clearly said ‘are you or am I going to talk to him about knots and heats? Or...?’

Hongbin finally decided to zone into the conversation. “Shouldn’t we let Taekwon decide on this?”

They all turned to their resident pack alpha who just looked bored. “If Wonsik want’s to be pack alpha, then let him be pack alpha.” It was moments like this they were all happy that it was Taekwon who was an alpha. Had any other alpha been questioned on their ability to lead a pack, especially by an omega, there would have been insane issues. But Taekwon their sweet pack alpha just shook it off like he didn’t even care. Which he probably didn’t you had to be a special brand of crazy to be part of the Vixx pack.

Wonsik looked happy with himself as he lightly smirked. “You guys will see! This is going to be great!” And with that he was out of the door. Actually they were surprised they even got to see him at all. With his own solo being released soon they hadn’t gotten to see much from their fiery omega other than the few times one of them had physically dragged him from the practice room.

They all turned to Taekwon. “What have you started?” Sanghyuk said accusingly “He is going to be insufferable now, and he is never going to give you back the title! He will hold this over you forever!”

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic.” Taekwon laughed. “Give it 2… maybe 3 days if he is really strong, and he will be begging me to take back the title.” The alpha looked like a cat who had gotten cream, and like he knew something the rest of them didn’t.

Than Hakyeon sniffed the air, smelling the scent of pumpkin pie that Wonshik left behind in the air until he caught the faint scent of, “Pre-heat? That’s over 2 weeks too early for him go into heat.”

Taekwoon just smiled. “My guess is that he is stressed with how much extra work he is doing. This is his body's way of saying that it needs more attention.” he just shrugged “None of you help him, this is between me and him.”

That caused Hongbin to whine out. “Come on!” Hongbin normally loved Wonshik’s heats, it was the only time that he could do whatever he wanted to with his friend. It was the only time Wonshik was lax, soft and whiny like a true omega. Truth be told, they were all kinda weak for gone on heat Wonshik.

It took a day where the redhead was happily parading around, but that all changed when they woke up then next morning and the omega’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The way he scowled at Taekwoon when Sanghyuk crawled away from him to cuddle with Hakyeon instead clearly showed that he knew what the alpha was up to. “Fuck all of you.”

They had to give it to him though, he was stronger than they thought as he was clearly getting closer and closer to a full blown heat while they were at the gym. The view of his half naked pack and the smell of sweat helping him along.

Of course what they should have expected was for Ravi to target the person who probably the weakest for him. The person who was most likely to go along with his plan. This was the reason Hongbin woke up from a nap with a very warm and delicious smelling omega who was sucking on his scent gland.

Even if he had been fully awake he would have had a hard time saying no to Wonshik. But now in his half asleep state is was almost impossible. So the thing was, Hongbin prefered to sleep naked, since apparently that wasn’t okay since it gave people ‘the wrong idea’ all the time. That meant that he mostly just napped in his underwear, which does not seem important until Hongbin noticed that Wonshik was very naked on his lap.

Okay okay okay, calm down. Taekwoon had a plan, he had promised to not fuck up the plan. It didn’t matter that this was his favorite moment every 6 months because Wonshik in heat was fucking amazing. Don’t touch, tell him to go. Oh god he was nibbling on Hongbin’s scent gland. The sleepy not yet awake beta couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up Wonshik’s firm thighs while he let out a low moan, god Wonshik was so hot… like physically hot… like warm.

Hongbin’s mind was one big mess, all he could focus on was ‘heat, omega, Wonshik and oh my fucking god I can feel his slick on his thighs!’ Another pointed bite around his scent gland and a hickey placed just above it was enough to force another moan out of his mouth as Wonshik transitioned up to nibbling at the lobe of his ears. “Come on Binnie, I need you, please I’m so wet for you”

He was going to get killed or sent to sleep on the couch for a week which was pretty much death itself. But it wasn’t fair Wonshik knew how to talk to him, he knew how to get to him always! He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands farther up the back of the oldest thighs until he reached the start of his ass. God Wonshik was so wet it was insane. Normally he didn’t get extremely wet which was probably good since he was the one who did a lot of the fucking and it is hard focusing on nailing your partner's prostate when slick was sliding down his thighs.

“Yeees,” Wonshik moaned out in a low tone as he placed another hickey on Hongbin, so okay he was really into marking his partners and it only got worse when he was in heat. “That is right, I want your pretty fingers inside me opening me up for you. My body is so greedy it want you so bad, don’t you want me Kong?”

The worst part was that Hongbin knew he was being played. He knew that the vulnerable tone of omega who didn’t feel good enough for their pack was fake. But his instinct still reacted on it, he still wanted to show Wonshik just how good he was for him. Skipping one finger he went straight to two enjoying the deep moan Wonshik released by finally getting what he wanted. While yes he had gotten himself off in the shower- his body was used to having a pack taking care of him during this it was simply wasn’t happy with just his own fingers. If he had to grab a toy it was in the nest and like hell he would show Taekwoon he had won.

Hongbin reveled in the feeling of Wonshik tightening up on his finger as he found the other man’s prostate. He went from marking him up to just half drooling on his neck while moaning out things that didn’t really make sense anymore. Hongbin himself was so fucking hard, he just wanted to get inside Wonshik already so he rolled them around so he was on top instead pulling out his fingers not that Wonshik really needed any prep at all.

He took a few seconds standing on his knees jerking himself a little looking down at Wonshik under him. He already looked wrecked it was amazing, his eyes looked a little distant and it was a look that could not be faked, this was all real. Wonshik let out an annoyed moan, he clearly didn’t appreciate not being touched. Turned out that the seconds he took just watching him was a mistake. He had completely forgot that they were meant to hurry and not get caught. That was exactly what they got when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw a very disapproving Hakyeon.

Normally that wouldn’t be an issue, Hakyeon enjoyed Wonshik in heat. Since it was the only time the hard alpha actually let them take care of him something that was ingrained in Hakyeon that he needed to do with everybody. The problem now was that Hakyeon sided with Taekwoon since they were an actually old married couple.

Hakyeon put his hand on his hips as his best mother way he could. “I would get dressed if I were you, I think Taekwoon needs your help in the living room.”

Hongbin almost wanted to cry as he looked down at Wonshik, this wasn’t fair! They were bros he couldn’t just leave him like this! “Come on, Taekwoon doesn’t have to know! I know they were playing some kind of power game right now, but look at him you can’t tell me you don’t want him as much as I do.” Hongbin tried his best puppy dog eyes, but Hakyeon didn’t give in.

“Go now.” The oldest omega’s words were soft, but clearly not to be questioned.

“I can’t just leave him like this!” Wonshik looked mostly just confused, he was already deep in heat and Hongbin was actually worried that he would hurt him in if he moved. Even if he knew that neither Hakyeon, Taekwoon or anybody else in the Vixx pack would ever hurt him on purpose since they did love him even when he was being a stubborn brat. Something that he might have picked up from Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon looked with soft eyes on Wonshik who was slowly starting to fight through the heavy curtain of heat and Hakyeon placed a hand on his thigh to help the other omega feel more grounded. “I got him don’t worry. Don’t worry you are going to get your time with him as well, this is just one of those stupid games him and Taekwoon plays. We both know he is going to give in very soon.”

That didn’t make Hongbin pout any less, but he sighed and did as he was told. Okay maybe he didn’t instead heading out of the bedroom still naked and with a clear erection set on finding Sanghyuk who he knew would help me with his… problem.

The sound out of Wonshik’s lips as Hongbin left were a little pathetic and even if Hakyeon knew it was mostly fake. He still sighed as he laid down next to Wonshik cuddling up behind the taller omega petting his hip. He decided to not care about the fact he knew that Wonshik was leaking enough to make the front of his jeans wet. In a weird way he needed to make sure that his omega was okay. “This would be easier if you just gave in,”

His voice was a lot clearer than his body language would have made it seem. “Forget it, I am pack alpha now.”

Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little. It always made him a little impressed how much control Wonshik actually had over himself during heat. Even if he was desperate and let other people take care of him, he thought it might be a part of being a hard omega. He knew for sure that neither Jaehwan nor he had any control over themselves during heat. “You should think of being an actor, that performance was very convincing. Were you even gone at all?”

“For a little while, I sobered up pretty fast when I smelled your scent.” Wonshik admitted feeling centered by the other omega’s scent. “I am not going to let Taekwoon win this, you do know that right?”

Hakyeon just sighed. “Why even do this, you never cared about his title before.”

Wonshik just half laughed half giggled. “This isn’t about the title. I just want to be right. I have committed to this, you really think you can keep everybody else from cracking?”

Hakyeon just sighed, he was living with children… Children and an a human cat. “Are you okay, no daze left?”

Even if they were playing this weird game there was no way in hell he was leaving Wonshik to his own if there were any part of the heat still grabbing his mind. Luckily all he got back were a pout. “You don’t want to play oppa?”

Hakyeon swatted him on the shoulder, as he sat up. The oppa kink wasn’t even something he was into, but Sanghyuk had refused to let it go getting everybody else to help him bully Hakyeon for it. As he said… He lived with kids. “Brat”

“You love me.” Wonshik just shrugged. “Where is everybody else?”

“We have a meeting with management, I am taking everybody other than Taekwoon with me, we will first be back late tonight.”

That made Wonshik pout. “That isn’t fair! At least take the cat with you!”

“They would never allow us to leave you alone during a heat, and you know that wouldn’t be good for you. Are you worried you can’t control yourself around his scent?”

“NO!” Turned out he was wrong, so the fact was that Wonshik knew that he had more or less stacked the deck against himself. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been in preheat when he had started the ‘game’ with Taekwoon and surprise heats were the worst. That and sympathy heats, fuck sympathy heats! Sympathy heats could suck a donkey dick for all he cared.

The next problem was that Taekwoon’s inner alpha responded to Wonshik’s inner omega being in heat. The older alpha always had better self control than Wonshik had. Most other mated alphas wouldn’t have been able to keep their hands off him. But Taekwoon the fucking assclown was just lying in the living room reading something stinking up the entire dorm with his alpha smell reacting to an in heat omega!

Wonshik couldn’t do anything to escape the smell. It made him feel like a starved man in a desert and Taekwoon was the only water! No! He had to control himself, he had to! He could do this! He could make it through this!

He couldn’t do it… The third time he came that day with his head buried in Taekwoon’s pillow and his fingers pressed deep inside himself. He knew it was time to give up. His legs were unsteady when he pulled on a pair of loose shorts forgoing underwear knowing that one they wouldn’t stay on in very long second. He would destroy them because he was so fucking wet since nobody had decided to stick a fucking dick in him!

“Woonie?” He hated how unsteady his voice was but then again he knew that at this point he was ready to beg to just get fucked and knotted. It wasn’t like he had lost himself to the heat, he very much knew what he was doing.

Taekwoon looked up at him with a soft smile choosing to ignore the elephant in his room and just asking him. “Shik? You need something?”

Fucking stupid alpha, he was going to make Wonshik say it wasn’t he. He had to physically bite his lip stopping him from telling Taekwoon that he was a cumbucket but a winning cumbucket. Somehow he had an idea that it might not actually get him what he want, instead just putting on his best ‘take me look’ also known as trying his best to play Jaehwan for a second. “I need you.”

Taekwoon the ass just cocked his head to the side like he didn’t understand. “I’m sorry I don’t understand? Pack alphas have ruts remember. Do you need to fuck something?”

Any other day he would have taken the option of fucking Taekwoon, but today wasn’t that day! Fucking hell, desperate times require desperate measures and he was like 200% done with this fucking talking. For the second time that day he straddled a member of his pack. “Alpha please” and then he presented his scent gland, bite and neck to the real pack alpha.

He should have known that Taekwoon wouldn’t give into him that fast as he again played stupid. “I am an alpha that is right, but you are the pack alpha remember? Or I’m I wrong.”

Cumbucket… cunt… baka… god he had been spending too much time with Sanghyuk his weaboo talk had started to rub off on Wonshik. Well every curse word Wonshik could think of was what Taekwoon was at that moment. The thing was that his display of submission was clearly having an effect on Taekwoon nothing could deny that since his entire body language was stiff. His grip on the book was tight enough that his knuckles were starting to become white and that was very much an erection he could feel against his ass.

“No… Yes… You are my pack alpha please just touch me.” Okay so he had no pride left, it wasn’t his fault!

That made a growl escape from Taekwoon and with some magic Wonshik didn’t know off he was suddenly on his back. His mind kinda went black as he could feel Taekwoon bite down right on top of the pack bite that Wonshik already carried low on his shoulder. The rest of his pack always teased him that he was ashamed of them that was why he had chosen not to have it on his neck like the rest of them. That was wrong, he could never be ashamed of them, but the mark was something personal and his father had warned him that his pack bite had been very sensitive and there was a good chance that Wonshik’s would be as well.

Sensitive was the wrong word. It somehow didn’t explain just how much it was. All it took was for any of them to just touch it for the memory of getting it would float before his eyes. How the memory of Hakyeon petted his hair while Taekwoon placed it on him. How their scent of mocha and hazelnut fit so well together. How he could feel the pack bond in his mind… how he finally belonged. He had been the second person to take the bite after Hakyeon since Jaehwan had taken longer to decide that it was right for him, which they all accepted.

Wonshik was brought back to reality by the sharp grind of Taekwoon’s hips into him and his voice centered him. “Who is your pack alpha?”

So yeah he was too far gone at that point to even stop a second to think of his pride. “You are! You are my alpha!”

“That is right.” Wonshik would have been happy if Taekwoon had just taking him right there, but Taekwoon was a sap and didn’t find the couch a real place for smexxy time! Even though they were no doubt about to have some rough sex, he also knew that it was his responsibility to make sure that Wonshik was okay and treated right with the love and respect he deserved. “Up!” He half commanded as he pulled the slightly confused omega with him.

Wonshik just let himself be manhandled by the older male. All he could really focus on was the fact that he was fucking finally about to be fucked! He was pushed none to gently onto the bed and was quick at trying to roll over on his hands and knees before a cold hand on the overheated skin of thigh stopped him. “No on your back”

So yes Taekwoon was a sap and he still wanted to be able to look into Wonshik’s eyes. Taekwoon had a hard time with sex if he didn’t have the emotional connection with his partner like that. He really only took part in doggy style if it was a threesome and he was in the front or the middle. Yes he was a giant sap stop judging him!

Wonshik just did as he was told spreading his legs for Taekwoon to get between them, not even thinking about the fact that he was still wearing his shorts. “Alpha please I am so wet.”

The word alpha normally never turned him on. He knew that some people get off on it, but normally it wasn’t a thing for him. In this moment though, it wasn’t about being in control or domination it was the fact that Wonshik needed him. That their hard omega were begging so pretty for HIS alpha to take care of him.

Taekwoon placed a kiss between his brows. “Don’t worry your alpha is going to take care of you I promise, but I need to get your naked first.”

Wonshik whined high in his throat and it was almost closer to a growl with his low voice. It was a sound that normally meant Wonshik was done with all his own teasing and he had reached the end. But now Taekwoon knew it meant that he was getting close to dropping into the cloud of his heat. Wonshik always struggled letting himself go deep into his heat, so it was always special seeing the haze in front of his eyes and how he reacted to Taekwoon’s hands sliding the shorts down his mile long legs.

Wonshik was so hot, both literally and figuratively it was insane. Taekwoon knew that he must be over halfway done with his heat. Which was one of the good parts about only having one alpha. Omega’s body adjusted to having shorter heats, where Taekwoon’s rut instead became very long and overwhelming. So Wonshik’s words that he was wet was a nice way to say that he was drenched like he had a water tub full of slick stuck in his ass. Maybe Wonshik’s body was making up for how little he normally got wet. Wonshik’s body easily accepted two of Taekwoon’s fingers and caused the omega to whine out. “I don’t need you to prep me, please Alpha! I just need you to fuck me.”

Who was Taekwoon to deny him what he clearly wanted as he separated shortly from the overheated omega to get naked as fast as humanly possible. Why had he thought that a turtleneck was a good idea?! Taekwoon would not admit to anybody how he got his head stuck in the shirt trying to get it off, but when he finally put his hands back on Wonshik the omega looked like he was ready to just crawl onto the other male to take what he wanted.

Taekwoon got worried for a second, worried that he had actually pushed Wonshik too far this time. He put his hands on Wonshik’s face while he lined himself up. “Shikkie please look at me, I need you to look at me baby.”

Wonshik’s eyes cleared up a little. “It’s fine asshole, I just need you to fuck me.”

Hakyeon was right, Wonshik really did need to take up acting he could play a very convincing street whore. “Well sorry for worrying asshole.” Taekwoon grumbled at him as he bottomed out in one movement causing both of them moan out.

Taekwoon stilled, mostly for himself… actually it was 100% for himself because Wonshik smelled amazing, and he was so tight and wet around Taekwoon. He needed to center himself to actually make Wonshik come before he needed him, not that Wonshik actually appreciated it. “Woonie please!”

“That is not what you call me, who am I Shikkie?” Taekwoon couldn’t stop himself from teasing, sucking a hickey right over his adams apple causing Wonshik to moan out.

For a second Taekwoon didn’t think he was going to do it, but very quietly Wonshik let out a weak. “Alpha please fuck me.”

That was all he needed to set a rough tempo as Wonshik tightened his legs around him. Taekwoon had to focus on every unsexy thing he could to not come and knot alread. He could feel how it was slowly growing already. The thing was that it was rare that he actually fucked Wonshik, and when he did he was rarely in control. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy when the younger pushed him down and told him not to touch or he would get punished before he then fucked himself on the alpha using him like a toy to please himself. It was really fucking hot.

So was Wonshik moaning out little almost hiccups of ‘alpha please’ in that deep voice of his. It was amazing to feel the youngers nails dig deep into his shoulder almost surely drawing blood. Yeah that was fucking hot as well. “Alpha I’m close, can I cum please?”

So Wonshik had never in their many years as a pack asked permission to cum before, and all Taekwoon could do was nod and mumble out. “Yes cum for me.”

When Wonshik did cum, untouched he tightened up around Taekwoon to an almost obscene level and Wonshik let out a high whine. “Yeeees please knot me,” in a voice way too high to actually sounding like his own and it wasn’t like Taekwoon could actually stop himself from doing it.

And as his knot popped locking them together he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore as he collapsed on top of Wonshik. It was almost like he blacked out for a second as he first really noticed what was happening around him as he felt Wonshik pet his hair and say in a rough voice. “So you have an alpha kink and Hakyeon an oppa kink… I am finding out so much about you old people today.”

“Shut up.” Was all Taekwoon could get himself to mumble. God why did he even love this stupid, amazing omega?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Is there any other heats/Ruts you guys would like to see for any pack? I am thinking of Tao's first heat, also known as Exo M Gangbang! XD


End file.
